Of Sai Swords and Sorta Spring Rolls
by Bagting Hangin
Summary: Klaine fluff.  The two boys have a random discussion and at the end, Blaine makes a decision that will change the course of their lives forever... if Kurt doesn't beat him to it.


I'm writing again. :D Don't ask. BTW, this is for Miyu Yachiyo.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Duh. Oh, and extra cookies to everyone who gets ALL the references I made in this fic. :D 

* * *

Blaine's never seen anything so incredible in his life. The sight that greeted him was so freaking amazing that he'd almost dropped the precious cargo he had in his hands. Losing the contents in his grip would've been worth it though, for the scene now playing out before him. His eyes fixated on Kurt, whose back was turned to him, as the taller, slighter, and paler boy twirled short swords and did fighting stances like a freaking ninja.

It was during one of these changes in stance that Kurt turned and finally saw Blaine openly gawking at him. Kurt immediately stopped what he was doing and made to put his swords on his bedside table. He then walked towards Blaine, greeting him with a smile.

It was a second before Blained snapped out of his reverie and managed to say, "Hi, Kurt. I just got these this morning from my brother Chuck. My mom made these," He offered Kurt a plate of what looked like little spring rolls.

Kurt took one without hesitation, only to drop it back onto the plate when he burned his thumb and forefinger. "Ouch! Hot!"

Blaine was quick to take Kurt's hand and put the slightly-burnt finger in his mouth to wet it before he blew on it to cool it, not realizing the intimacy of his actions. Kurt just stood there frozen, and when the weight of the implications finally hit Blaine, the older boy had the grace to blush, opting to kiss the finger before letting it go, as if that was all he'd intended to do in the first place.

"Careful," Blaine said.

Kurt giggled before he could stop himself. "The sheen on those things and the steam coming off them should have told me they were hot off the pan."

Blaine sidestepped past Kurt, picked up the short swords with one hand, and put the plate on there to cool. He then sat on Kurt's bed to examine the weapons. "These seem to be about a couple pounds each," Blaine said in wonderment.

"They are," Kurt replied, not a little smugly.

Blaine attempted to twirl one and ended up dropping one dangerously close to his foot. The short sword stuck to the floor dangerously close to his right foot's big toe. "Whoa. I'm surprised the bullies at McKinley are all still in one piece. Those were some pretty kick-ass moves you were doing back there. You're not as helpless and delicate as I thought you were, are you?"

Kurt crossed his arms and sniffed. "McKinley has a zero-tolerance policy against swords. My sai swords would've gotten me expelled."

Blaine hummed in agreement, before replying "So that's what they're called. These are incredible, and those moves you were doing were really supermega-"

"—Foxyawesomehot. Though I gotta tell you, those were not fighting stances. They were actually just tai chi so they're actually more like dancing or exercising than fighting, but I decided to speed them up today because I have Katy Perry on." Kurt finished for him, his smile having returned at the compliment, as had the blush that invaded his cheeks not even a full five minutes ago.

"You do?" Surely enough, Katy Perry was blasting through the sound system behind them. How could Blaine not have noticed? But, it was a Sunday, and none of the other students were around, so as prefect, he could be more lenient.

Kurt didn't answer him though, the beautiful boy's attention now back to plate Blaine had put on his bedside table. He delicately touched the one he'd dropped before to test for temperature, before deciding it was cool enough to pick up and delicately took a bite off of it. Blaine had to gulp as he watched Kurt close his eyes and _moan _as he chewed on the morsel now in his mouth. He waited for Kurt to open his eyes and start eating in earnest before he reached over for a piece and started eating, too.

"What *are* these? I don't like meat much, but these are just, _yum_." Blaine's face couldn't decide on paling and flushing when Kurt licked his lips just so.

Kurt waved his delicate, perfectly-manicured hand in front of Blaine's face. "Are you okay?"

Blaine blinked and shook his head as if to clear it. "Yeah, thanks. Sorry. Did you say something?"

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand and laughed softly before sitting beside Blaine on the bed and nudging the other boy with his shoulder, much like Blaine did when they were singing "Baby It's Cold Outside" in the junior commons a couple of weeks ago. "Well, I don't blame you. These little rolls are *that* good. Even better than Puck's weed-spiked cupcakes."

"What?" Blaine asked, perplexed. Weed in cupcakes? Uh, okay, sure. But seriously, there are people named Puck?

"Nothing," Kurt replied, before reaching past Blaine to grab another piece to eat. "What are these called?"

"Lumpiang shanghai. Lumpia for short. Stress on the last syllable. Sorta like spring rolls, but has ground meat instead of just vegetables. My mom made them and froze them so I can fry some up whenever I feel like it. This dish is one of the things I used to miss most when I wasn't at home."

"Shanghai… Your mom's Chinese?" Kurt inquired. He never really made Blaine out to be Chinese.

Blaine grinned. "Filipino."

Kurt raised a perfectly arched brow. "Shanghai?"

"I don't know, either. I don't ask questions."

"Mm."

"I gotta ask you one now, though. What did you call those Ninja Turtle swords?"

"Sai."

"When did you first pick them up?" Blaine asked.

"After I watched Elektra. I swear, if I could somehow turn straight, I would totally tap that."

Blaine reached up one hand and patted his protégé's head. "I wouldn't want you to. You're amazing just the way you are, Kurt." Blaine looked into the other boy's eyes. Blaine couldn't help but marvel at how Kurt's eyes seemed to change colors according to his moods. He would swear that they were starting to turn a very interesting azure hue.

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch before he remembered himself and stood up and off the bed. "Uh, I… thank you for those delicious little…"

"Lumpia," Blaine finished for him with a smile. He took a deep breath. He was supposed to be a friend, a mentor. Nothing more. Kurt was so young and so innocent, in spite of all he'd been through. Blaine just couldn't find it in himself to turn around and corrupt him even though technically, he was only a year older. But Kurt probably wasn't ready. What Kurt probably needed was for Blaine to be a Rolph, the older and wiser one, the seventeen-going-on-eighteen one who would guide Kurt's sixteen-going-on-seventeen self. But maybe, just maybe…

Before Blaine could fully form his decision to throw it all out the window and just kiss Kurt, his chin was gently but firmly taken by soft and pale fingers that delicately tapered off at perfectly manicured nails and Kurt's lips were smiling before they touched his own just as gently. "Yeah, those." Kurt said.


End file.
